sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Proposed States of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire
A Proposed State in the Chedorlaomerian World Empire is part of a decolonisation initiative of the Imperial Goverment. Usualy the matter concerns the formation of a new state entity from conquered territory. There were numerous proposed states brought before the Imperial Parliament, usualy in Africa, such as Emperor Idaddu-napir XII's proposal to create a central african member nation for a junior branch of the Imperial House from the Central African Regions, called "The Kingdom of East Nubia". The western shore territories were to be added to the Wagadou Direct Imperial Territory, while the land to the south of the proposed "Kingdom of East Nubia" would be transformed into a seperate Direct Imperial Territory, named the Igi-Halki Imperial Territory after Emperor Idaddu-napir XII's father. Chief Minister Imsu Ekur supported the idea, but before steps towards it's creation could be undertaken, he passed away. The new Chief Minister, Mandaru Bel-Kala, opposed the idea as "wholly impractical", stating that, aside from fostering possible secessionism within the Empire by giving another branch of the Imperial family directly descending from Emperor Chedorlaomer I another state to control (a junior branch descending from Emperor Tazitta XIV already ruled in Egypt since 215 AD and in Sudan since 404 AD), it would be very impractical to create such a large colonial state out of disparate and unrelated elements and peoples forced together by military invasion would lead to the new state being incredibly hard to control, disorganised and prone to fragmentation, civil war and collapse. He did support the expansion of the Wagadou Direct Imperial Territory, however the Emperor refused to allow this without his own plans being put to further consideration. When Mandaru Bel-Kala lost his position due to a loss of confidence of his goverment, the new Chief Minister Didanu Ashur at first supported the idea. However his goverment soon fell due to internal stryfe, and not even the reconstructed version of this goverment under Harsu Ekur could fare any better. Apiashal Bel-Kala's new goverment refused the idea once more, and it was definitely abandoned under Apiashal Bel-Kala's 1st vice chief minister and successor in the office of Chief Minister, Zuabu Ekur's goverment, following a Govermental Proclamation on this matter in 1520. In defiance to this decision, Emperor Idaddu-napir XII named his second son Hidarida (I) as "King of East Nubia". The Imperial family then continued to formally treat Hidarida and his heirs as rulers of the proposed state, and any further discussion about territorial expansion into Africa was ignored. Dealing with the matter became even more complcated following the 1614 split between the recognised lineage of Igi-Halki (I)'s illegitimate, low born son Hidarida (III) and that of Igi-halki (I)'s second cousin once removed, the claimant Queen Ammashish I, who'se position was enhanced further by having married a distant cousin in the male line, Pahir-ishshan Girnamme (II), who was the son of Pahir-ishshan Girnamme, son of Prince Imazu Ištarnandi, who was removed from the succession due to "physical inadequacy". Only in 1797 did Chief Minister Adarakalamma Kidinu manage to convince Iddadu-Napir (VI), Titular King of East Nubia (1783-1800) to formally cede the territorial rights to the land in exchange for a further confirmation of his line's possesion of the title of "King of East Nubia", to allow for actual colonisation and management. After the conquest of most of the North New World, there was an initiative by Emperor Khutelutush-Inshushinak XI to transform the conquered the East Anglian New World Provinces of Gerrard, Newbold and Serlby into a new state, under the name of //The Kingdom of Arsha//, headed by a Junior Branch of the Imperial Dynasty. The Plan was put forward by the Emperor in 1783 AD/3785 IA, and formaly accepted by the Imperial parliament, who unanimously voted for the Plan to be put into motion. The Emperor even personaly selected a close relative of his, Prince Oromedon Artabazus Eparti, as King-Designate. However the Emperor died a year after submitting this proposal to parliament, and seeing that the plan had not been fully discussed and fine tuned in Parliament, and that the New Emperor Shilkhak-Inshushinak IV opposed the idea, the matter ceased being discussed in parliament, and was eventualy formally rejected in 1787 AD/3789 IA. However, a proposal made by Shilkhak-Inshushinak IV when still a Viceroy and rejected, was reintroduced by his son and heir, Emperor Khallutush-Inshushinak II, namely the possible creation of four states within the South New World. These Proposed states are * The Duchy of Rimush (Proposed capital Alalnagar) * The Kingdom of Kambujiya (Proposed capital Kalibum) * The Kingdom of Eridu (Proposed capital Etana) * The Grand Duchy of Enmerkar (Proposed capital Aga) Two of these proposed states lie within the boarders of the Imperial Province of New Sargon, however the other two are within Direct Imperial Territory E2 and thus the discusion concerning them is much more problematic. In 1877 AD/3879 IA the matter has been put off indefinitely, due to E2 not containing all of Kambujiya's originaly projected boarders.